


Tale of the Warriors

by Crowleys_HellhoundSPN



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Babysitting, Bedtime Stories, F/M, Family Feels, Gen, Happy Ending, Holidays, Humor, Identity of main character not known until the ending of the story, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Sad and angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 01:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5439173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowleys_HellhoundSPN/pseuds/Crowleys_HellhoundSPN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unknown man is called in the middle of the night to come and babysit two adorable kids as their parents go off on a hunt. They ask him to tell them a bedtime story, their favorite, the tale of the warriors. Give the story a go, trust me you will enjoy it!!!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tale of the Warriors

It was chilly that evening and for some reason the cold was starting to get to him. Normally he wouldn’t have noticed, but it was on nights like these that he felt the most vulnerable. The month of November had just ended and crossed over into the ever eventful December, where Christmas shopping would begin and everyone would be getting ready for the holidays. Ah Christmas, he thought to himself; he flashed back to memories of decorations, cookies, pie, and spiked eggnog. Not his idea, but he went along with it because he loved the people he was with. They were his family and in a way still were. 

As he pulled up in front of the house he turned the car off and sat in silence for a moment. Letting all of his memories wash over him. So many wonderful memories that made him smile. He looked over at the house and saw the classic plastic reindeer in the front lawn, the multicolored lights on the roof of the two story house. Not to mention a light dusting of snow just barely covered the ground. It was such a surreal scene, so perfect. He looked towards the door and saw movement in the house and knew that he needed to go to the front door. They were expecting him anyways.

As he shut the car door and breathed out a long sigh, the air in front of his face became cloudy and wrapped around it. He pulled his scarf closer around his neck and moved his hands back and forth together to create friction. Then bringing them to his face to help create some heat, as he blew into his hands.

As he walked the little cement path to the front door he could hear the crunching of the snow and ice mixture underneath his boots. Before he even made it to the front door it swung open with a beautiful woman standing in the door way. Her figure was silhouetted by the lights on in the house, but he could still see her smile. Not speaking a word they both embraced each other in a hug, holding on longer than what was needed. 

She spoke first, “I am so sorry to call you on such short notice, but we needed a babysitter this evening. David my husband is inside and so are Gabe and his wife Jenny. It’s so good to see you, it’s been too long.” She was holding him out at arm’s length giving him the once over. Her beautiful green eyes held so much life and her smile could make any day go from cloudy to sunny. 

“It really was no trouble at all, Mary. You know that anytime you or Gabe call I will always come. Let’s go inside before you catch a cold.” He put his arm behind her back and led her into the house closing the door behind him. 

As he closed the door behind him he was overtaken by the amount of Christmas decorations inside. As his gaze went from left to right he took off his scarfs, gloves, and overcoat, hanging them on the coat hooks located next to the door. The staircase railing had colored lights strung all the way down it, mixed with fake garland. There was a large tree in the living room covered in lights and handmade ornaments, ones that had been collected and made over the years. It made him smile to see that some of the terrible ones he had tried to make were hanging on the tree. 

As he walked towards the kitchen where it appeared everyone had gathered, he caught the scent of pumpkin pie and fresh baked cookies. Some of his favorites. As he entered the room he was completely overtaken by the warm embrace of Gabe, Mary, Jenny, and David. All telling them it’s been too long and how much they miss him. They were asking him all sorts of questions about what he has been up too and if he was coming for Christmas, but before he could answer two little bundles of joy ran into the room. On grabbing his left leg, the other his right.

“Oh we missed you so much! Are you here to watch us while our mommy and daddy’s go out tonight?” They both asked simultaneously as they smiled and looked up at him. He looked down and them and smiled, then ruffled each of their heads full of hair, eliciting giggles from them both.

“Charlie, sweetie, can you give us a few minutes? Us grown-ups have to talk about somethings.” Gabe said to his little girl, they looked so much alike, hazel eyes and long brown hair. Hers being longer than Gabe’s of course.

“You too Robert. Go play with Charlie and we will be done a few minutes. If you both are good, I will let you both have a cookie before we leave.” Mary smiled down at both of them, only for Robert to go, “Could I have a piece of pie instead?” It made her giggle.

“Maybe tomorrow if you’re extra good tonight, now run along.” The little ones ran out of the kitchen chasing each other and when they were both upstairs the real discussion began.

“Sorry to call you on such short notice, but this sort of came out of nowhere.” Gabe gestured towards the kitchen table and everyone took a seat.

“Are we talking about a hunt? I didn’t think you guys were doing that anymore? Especially after Charlie and Robert were born.” To say he was concerned to learn that his family was putting themselves in danger again worried him, it was not unexpected. He knew from experience that it ran in their blood.

“Yeah we tried the whole domestic thing, but it never quite stuck. But anyway Gabe found an article about a victim not far from here that had their heart ripped out. We checked the lunar cycle and it matches, looks like we are dealing with a werewolf.” Mary said to whole table, but it was mainly stated to him.

“Actually Mary, I did some more digging and it seems that there is a pattern in this area. We could potential be looking at a small pack. There seems to be a cycle of kills every full moon.” Gabe’s wife Jenny butted in.

“Look, with the four of us I am sure that we can take the pack down no problem and be home before daylight. Are you ok with watching the kids while we are away?” Mary’s wife David asked.

“Well I am not too happy with the fact that you four are hunting again, at least you are doing it together. At least you are doing it as a family. I do not mind watching them tonight, like I told all four of you so long ago. I will always be here when you call, I will always be here to help. That also goes for when you are on a hunt, if something goes wrong, call me. Understand?” His voice had risen from soft spoken to a more that’s an order not a suggestion tone.

“Agreed” They all said and unison. 

Hugs, kisses, and cookies were handed out to Charlie and Robert, then ushered off to bed. 

The group already had their duffels packed and the car loaded up. As David and Jenny went to get the cars started and warming up Gabe and Mary stayed back a moment.  
“Thank you so much. We will be safe we promise. The little ones should already be pretty tired so all they will need is a bedtime story before they go to sleep. I think you can handle that.” Mary winked at him and he smiled.

“Yeah, I think I can tell them a bed time story. Just look after each other, your all each other have.” He said and Gabe could see a tear welling up in the corner of his eye. He grabbed him and said, “That’s not true, we have you. You will always be family. Always have and always will be.” Gabe let go and him and Mary walked out to the cars and he watched as the drove off down the quiet neighborhood street until the taillights disappeared.

Mary and Gabe weren’t kidding when they said the kids would already be pretty tired and would just want to hear a bed time story. Robert and Charlie shared a room, even though it was a four bedroom house. Gabe and Jenny slept upstairs in the second largest bedroom, while Mary and David took the master downstairs. She got the bigger room because she was the oldest. The fourth room would later become Charlie’s because she was older than Robert. But it seemed like Gabe and Mary felt safer keeping them together in the same room when they were so young. With Robert being six and Charlie being seven.

As he quietly entered the room he saw Charlie and Robert playing with some toys, but when they saw him their eyes lit up.

“Story time! Story time! Story time!” They kept chanting and it took everything in him to not smile and giggle at their excitement.

“First did you brush your teeth?” Both shook their heads yes.

“Ok, story time it is! Which one do you want to here?” He took a seat in the soft recliner in the corner of the room and waited for Charlie and Robert to get into their beds.

“Can you tell us the one about the warriors that saved the world, that’s my favorite!” Charlie said with a giggle. 

Robert chimed in, “Mine too! Please?” They were just too cute to say no to, and even though he had told this story a thousand times they never grew tired of it.

“Alright you win, I’ll tell you the warrior’s story.” He leaned back into the recliner and put his hands in his lap, closing his eyes for a moment reliving the memories of the story he was about to tell.

“Long ago there lived two men, two brothers actually, that were raised to fight evil in the world. They saved everyone they could and fought harder than any man or woman had ever fought. Their name was legendary and every evil monster knew the myth of these warriors. As they grew older, they went their separate ways, the younger brother didn’t want to be a warrior anymore. He wanted to live a different life. But his brother didn’t he loved fighting the good fight.” As he took a breath, Charlie asked a question.  
“Why did one of the warrior brothers leave? Why would you want to leave an amazing life like that?” She always seemed to ask the question and he would generally give her a meaningless answer, but something in him told him this time he would be truthful.

“Well Charlie, warriors lose people very close to them. Sometimes that loss is just too much and he couldn’t take it anymore. He didn’t want to lose people he loved.” Charlie nodded her head and he continued with the story. IT worried him that at such a young age she already knew what it meant to lose people.

“But sadly the younger brother couldn’t run from being a warrior. Once a warrior always a warrior, he learned the hard way. Luckily his older brother helped him back on his feet. From then on out no matter what trouble the two brothers faced, the older brother always put his younger brother above all else. Even his own life, the older brother died to save his younger brother. Because that’s what family does, they fight for each other. But the story doesn’t end there, see for some reason thee two brothers never really stayed dead. They had too many important things left to do in the world. Too many good people to save and too many evil things to kill. So the older brother was brought back by an angel.”

Robert interrupted, “This is my favorite part!”

He smiled to himself, thinking it was his favorite part too. It was when his life changed as well.

“This angel, much like the older brother himself, wanted to protect his family; the angels. But as he became closer to the older brother he learned how naïve he had been in trusting people at their word. When the two brothers finally found each other again, the younger one had gone down a dark path. One that would change the fate of the world. It was up to the older brother once again to save his younger brother, but he couldn’t do it all on his own. He needed help, but the help came too late.” He was so enthralled in the story, he had not realized that both Charlie and Robert were sitting at the edge of theirs beds, completely consumed by the story.

Charlie saw him pause and asked, “Why was he all on his own? I thought the angel was there to help him?”

“The angel thought he was helping him, until he learned the truth. He learned the most important lesson of all. That you have a choice with what you do with your life. That you should ask questions and not just follow orders. If something doesn’t feel right, then it probably isn’t. The angel learned what free will meant. He tried at the last moment to help the older brother save his younger brother, but it was too little too late. The damage had been done.” He had never made it this far into the story, for a few reasons. One the kids would have already fallen asleep or two he never wanted to tell them the rest.

The kids looked upset, “I think we should stop there, I can see this story is making you upset. Let me tell you a different one.”

“NO.” They both shouted and ran to sit in front of him.

“We can handle it, please tell us more.” Both Charlie and Robert were pleading.

“Ok, so even though the older brother got there too late to stop his younger brother from making a mistake. He did still save him, he forgave him for his mistakes. They both realized that it was going to take them both to undo what the younger brother had done. Little did they know that there angel had fallen from heaven, joining them on their ultimate quest to save the world. So many battles fought, so many new friends made and lost. It was all to lead up the battle of all battles, the end of the world. The end of the world was going to happen with the two brothers having to fight each other. Two angels, you might know them, by the names Michael and Lucifer, needed to use these two brothers as vessels so they could carry out their war. But the brothers said no, they said no so many times but the angels wouldn’t give up.” He got up for a moment and went over to the dresser sitting against the wall by Charlies bed, on it he saw two of the most important objects in the world, well replicas, but they would do. He scooped them up and sat back down.

“As I was saying, the angels wouldn’t give up so the younger brother did what he had to. He knew he had caused this problem and that it was his job to fix it. Against his older brothers wishes he said yes to Lucifer in the hopes that he could take him over and send him back where he came from. Right before the battle was about to start between brothers Michael and Lucifer, the older brother showed up. Friends close behind. Before he knew it everyone had been taken leaving only him and Lucifer, who looked like his younger brother. As Lucifer began to hurt the older brother his eyes caught sight of an object in the car that they always drove around in. That object was this.” He held up a little green army man.

“What does a green army man half to do with anything?” Robert asked.

“I am glad you asked, see when the brothers were kids they traveled in that car a lot. Cause warriors need a horse and for these two brothers, their horses were this car. When the younger brother was about your age Robert he stuck a green army man in a small pocket in the back seat of the car on the left door. It has been there ever since. So have these.” 

He then took about a few Legos and showed the kids.

“Legos?” Charlie asked.

“Yes, Legos. See when Lucifer took control he thought that nothing could stop him from winning but he was wrong. Because there was one thing the younger brother cared more about than anything else, family. So when he saw that little green army man all of his memories came back and he sacrificed himself to save the world. The love for family and for each other saved the world.” He sat there for a moment letting it all sink in, but Charlie stood up and stomped her foot.

“Don’t tell me that’s the end? There has to be more.” She wasn’t crying, but she wanted a happy ending, luckily this story did.

“I’m not finished yet, the angel saved the younger brother and brought him back to life. Reuniting the two warriors again. Throughout the years they lost all of their family, or what they considered family, except for the angel. The saved the world time and time again, sometimes being the cause for the world being in trouble. But they always made the right decision, even if it was the hardest one. The three of them never thought they would get there happy ending, but I guess fate has a funny way of making things up to the greatest legends in history. On one of these battles the warriors met to beautiful woman who understood them and accepted them for who they are. They both fell in love and got married.”

“Ewwww gross!” Robert said as he pretended to stick a finger down his throat.

“Shut it Robert, I wanna hear the ending!” Charlie turned back to him so that he could finish.

“All four hung up their swords and said good bye to their warrior days. They were tired and had all lost so much, they just wanted a family. Before long they got that wish, each brother became a father and it was the happiest day of their lives. The ever growing family bought a very special home, big enough for everyone. Because the former warrior brothers were never going to part again. They go to watch their children grow up and even got to see them marry before their old life came knocking at the door. Their children knew that they used to fight evil and about all the things that were out there in the world. But that they didn’t fight it anymore, they gave it up for them. But legends never disappear and never leave a few enemies behind. They called their angel, a call they had not made in a long time and asked him to get their grown kids and their husband and wife out of there so that they wouldn’t be in danger. The angel said he would return to help as soon as they were safe, but he arrived too late. They were gone.”

Charlie and Robert were both in awe and starting to tear up. He continued because he knew that this part would make them happy.

“As the angel wept, an old friend and brother flew into the room and rested a hand on his back. As the angel looked into his older brother’s eyes he knew everything was going to be alright. He asked him why he was here. The older angel said, I wanted to show you their heaven. I wanted to show you how happy they are and they are asking to see you. The angel made himself look as presentable as he could and followed his older brother to the warrior’s heaven. When he arrived he saw it was the same house that he had just left. The brothers were back to the age of their early 30’s, back when they first met the loves of their life. Not only were that but both of the warrior’s parents and long lost friends were there too. They were enjoying a large dinner together. But when the older brother saw the angel he nearly jumped over the table and grabbed him in a hug. The older brother and younger brother both came to the angel’s side and told him this.”

‘Thank you for saving our family. We knew that our time was going to come eventually. Without you throughout all these years we would have never made it this far. You will always be our family and we love you. We know it’s a lot to ask, but can you watch over our children for us. They are going to want to go after the monster that killed us and since you know there is no point in trying to stop them, protect them.’

The angel nodded his head yes, ‘You both know that ever since I came into your lives I have always considered myself your guardians. You do not even have to ask. I will always watch over your family.’

“So the angel gave the two brothers one last hung, promising to visit every once in a while. All three were holding back tears for the sake of each other and the angel waved goodbye to everyone else as he made his way back to brother’s children to deliver the news. They were heart broken, but stood strong and became just like their parents. They killed the monster that killed their parents, had kids of their own. But never stopped fighting the good fight. The end.” He smiled to himself as all those memories ran thru his head, but a question from Charlie brought him back.

“So I know that you have told us before that this is based on a true story, yet we have never heard of these legendary warriors. Why is that?” She yawned real big and was starting to crawl into bed, Robert doing the same thing.

He got up and tucked them into bed and said one final thing, “Because warriors like these never take credit for saving the world. They are never thanked and most people don’t even know that the world is still spinning because of how much they have given up to save it. These warriors knew that no matter how many people they save that they never want a thank you or credit. They just want to know that they did the right thing. That is why no one has heard of them Charlie, but hopefully someday the will. Now goodnight you too.” 

He kissed them both on the forehead and slowly crept out, making sure not to wake them. As he turned around he was startled to see his older brother standing there.

“You know you left a lot out right? Like you glossed over their entire story? You didn’t even include me, well the best parts of me!” Gabriel was pouting and Castiel smiled to himself.

“They are children Gabriel I can’t tell them everything and it’s not my place. They will find out about their grandparents when they are older. Is the family back?” Castiel asked as he peered over Gabriel’s shoulder.

“Yeah, they took care of the werewolves. Jenny got hurt so she called me. Guess Gabe, aka Gabriel, has a soft spot for me. Plus they knew you were watching the kids and didn’t want you to leave them unattended. If not for that they would have called you scouts honor.”

Castiel took a moment to let it all sink in, everyone was safe and it gave him a since of relief.

Gabriel whispered to Castiel as they made their way down the stairs to the front door. “Well let’s go ahead and get out of here. Let them get some rest, we will come back and check on them in the morning.”

But Castiel was distracted, he didn’t even hear what his brother was saying. As he walked into the living room he began to slowly trace his fingers along all the family photographs. 

Ones with just Sam and dean when they were young. Some with their dad, one with their mom. But they he saw the pictures slowly turn to the three of them and it brought tears to his eyes, he missed them so much. He picked one up that was of the three of them leaning against the impala in full laughter. Castiel remembered that day, it was the day Robert, aka Bobby, was trying to take a picture of them and Castiel said something that had everyone in tears from laughter.

He put the picture down and kept walking further into the room seeing their wedding photos, Castiel and Gabriel in both. What Sam, dean, and Castiel found out when they met the two woman, Laura and Jorden, was that Gabriel had taken a special liking to them. He had apparently not died and while he was regaining his strength ran into Laura and Jordan who took care of him and nursed him back to health. To pay them back he became their guardian angel and always looked out for them. So when Laura started dating Sam and Jordan started dating dean, Gabriel and Castiel decided to protect the four together. 

Although it was harder for Gabriel given that he was still an archangel and required in Heaven more than Castiel was.

After a few moments of gazing a photographs Castiel noticed a wrapped present sitting on the kitchen table that had not been there before. He glanced back at Gabriel who merely said, “I have things to take care of, I’ll see you later brother.” With a snap of his finger he was gone. 

Castiel turned his attention back to the box and say a note tied to it. On it was written a short message, “Found these in a box in the attic, Sam and Dean would want you to have them, Love Gabe and Mary.”

Castiel carefully opened the box and what he found inside made tears well up in his eyes. Inside were both of Sam and Dean’s hunting journals, they had been kept up-to-date until the week they died. He carefully laid those to the side and found underneath them Sam’s leather bracelet with the metal clasp. He didn’t wear it all the time, but enough that Castiel knew it was Sam’s. Lastly he found Dean’s leather jacket, the one that always seemed too big for him. The one his father gave him. He thought he had lost it, but I guess somewhere along the way he had found it again. AS he pulled the jacket out and shook the dust off a note fell out of the box. The paper looked worn so Castiel was careful with opening it.

It said, “Dear Cas, whenever me and Sammy’s time comes we want you to have these things. They were some of our most prized possessions and we want you to have them. I know that I didn’t always treat you write and that we didn’t always see eye to eye, but you will always be a brother to me. A brother to me and Sam actually. You know I am not good with these chick flick moments so that’s about as close as I am going to get to telling you how much you are a part of this family. Also in case it hasn’t happen yet, I am leaving you my wheels. I know I never trusted you to drive it, but it needs to stay with you. I know you will take care of her and treat her well. Cause if you don’t I will come back from the grave and haunt your ass. Until we meet again, Dean Winchester”

Castiel’s hand shook as he held the piece of paper. He never had truly realized how much Dean and Sam had seen him like a brother and now that they were gone, he just didn’t know what to do anymore. He was keeping his promise and protecting their family, but it wasn’t the same. He visited them in heaven as much as he could, but every time he left it was more and more painful. He missed his family.

As he sat there on his knees hands to his face, he didn’t hear the sound of footsteps approaching until they were nearly on him. He glanced up to find Gabe and Mary leaning down to comfort him. They stayed like that for a few moments before Mary and Gabe pulled away and sat on the floor with Castiel.

He spoke up first, “I just miss them so much. They helped me become who I am, they helped me when no one else would. I know it’s been a long time since they have passed, but to an angel sometimes it feels like only yesterday. Then I read this letter and found out how they truly saw me as family, I just don’t know how to feel anymore.” He was looking at both Gabe and Mary.

“You know that you still have family, you still have us. Castiel you helped our parents raise us, you are as much of a parent to us as they were. We love you more than anything, so do Charlie and Robert. You are not alone, you still have a family.” Mary spoke softly to him, gently moving her hand up and down his back.

“If they were to see you like this they would give you a mouth full. You’re strong Castiel, so show them that. Show them the brother they grew to love.” Gabe said as he stood up and put his hand out to help Castiel up.

“We know you don’t come around as much because you feel like you might impose, but you don’t. We miss you and I the holidays is a perfect time to get the family back together again. So we know you don’t live to far from here, you and Gabriel still live in that bunker right? Well go home tonight and get some sleep and then pack a bag and be here tomorrow. Your spending the whole month with us and I am not taking no for an answer.” Mary stomped her foot down and looked at Castiel. She was so much like her father Dean it scared him sometimes.

He chuckled lightly to himself, “Alright you won me over, I will see you guys tomorrow. Thank you for everything. Sam and Dean would be so proud of the both of you.” 

Castiel put on the old leather jacket and leather bracelet. He grabbed the journals and headed for the door. As he slid into the front seat of the 67’ Chevy Impala he could almost see the two brothers sitting in the front seat arguing over music choice. It made him smile, especially when he could hear Sam’s voice clear as day say “Jerk”, followed by Dean’s, “Bitch.” He shook his head and the memories faded and he turned the car on. As he waved goodbye to Gabe and Mary, who were standing on the porch of Sam and Deans old childhood home, he turned the radio on and an all too familiar song came on the radio. As he drove past the leaving Lawrence, KA sign he sang along to the last lyrics of the song.

‘Carry on my wayward son’

‘There'll be peace when you are done’

‘Lay your weary head to rest’

‘Don't you cry,’

‘Don't you cry no more,’

‘No more’

The End


End file.
